Machines, such as skid steer loaders, multi terrain loaders, backhoe loaders, agricultural tractors, track-type tractors, articulated trucks, wheel loaders, and other types of construction, mining, or agricultural machinery are used for a variety of tasks requiring operator control. Typically, an operator controls these machines through an interface. For machines having a fixed operator orientation, only a single set of input devices are needed for various machine controls, such as for the throttle control or a transmission control. As a result, the controls for such operator interfaces may be optimized for available engine power, machine speed, sensitivity, and fuel economy.
However, in a machine having a reorientable operator interface controlling different operations, such as a backhoe loader, an operator may require more input devices, such as one operable in a forward direction and another operable in a reverse direction. Determining which input device to use and optimizing the controls may prove problematic.
The present disclosure is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.